


Waiting For Release

by AkaShika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: Hermione's boys have gone out for a few hours, not that she had to worry about that, she was a bit tied up at the moment.





	Waiting For Release

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for this one goes to [Thunder Of Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_of_Dragons) for the super speedy beta work.

Gasping and squirming, Hermione hoped her boys would be home soon. They'd trussed her up, set their spells, and  _ left,  _ and now all Hermione could think about was the strain in her arms as they held her almost suspended above their bed and the phantom fingers that teased almost every inch of her body.

Her calves were tied to her thighs, her legs spread with a bar Blaise had bought in Muggle London, and there was just enough slack in the silky rope that held her arms over her head that her knees could touch the bed.  _ Just. _

She didn't know how long she'd been there for anymore. Bound and blindfolded, all her consciousness, all her awareness, was on the tantalising, electric feeling of Blaise's and Ron's magic gliding over her nipples, down her stomach, across her inner thighs.

The low vibrations from the dildo inside her weren't enough to bring her off. It was enough to bring her closer to the edge but fell short of completing the job, no doubt exactly what the boys had planned.

She wanted to scream.

She knew she had only to say the word and the magical restraints would slowly lower her to the bed, the ties around her thighs would loosen, and the spreader bar charmed by Blaise would release her, but that wasn't the release she wanted.

"Look at our Principessa, Ron."

The words shocked her. She hadn't heard Blaise or Ron come home and just the sound of Blaise's voice made her want to beg already, but their fun had barely started. She choked back a sob and a moan and hoped her boys would stop teasing her soon.

Now, in addition to the magic they had running over her skin, their hands were involved, too. She'd felt the bed dip on each side as Ron and Blaise joined her, and they were being so loving, so gentle.

She didn't want gentle; she wanted to come.

She could feel one of them slide the vibrator from her cunt, and she shuddered with each movement, slouching as much as she could with relief when it was out and she had a few seconds to come down from the precipice of her orgasm.

It didn't really help much when the other partner was touching her and whispering filthy words in her ear and telling her how much he wanted to taste her and if only she could see how much of her own lubrication was flooding onto the bed.

She didn't need to see it, not really. She'd been feeling it drip from her for however long they'd been gone.

"Please."

"Did you want something, sweetheart?" Ron. Ron was in front of her. That meant Blaise was behind her.

Another sob, another gasp, and then Blaise spanked her arse, just once and just hard enough for it to sting ever so slightly. Just enough to take the edge off.

"Use your words, Principessa," Blaise said, his mouth so close to Hermione's ear that she could feel the heat of his breath on her skin.

Her words came out as a growl when she finally answered. "Stop teasing and fuck me."

Blaise slipped inside her first. He was wider than Ron, and it was more difficult for him to go in second than it was for Ron to slip in next to him.

Hermione could feel herself clutching at his cock when he was inside her and heard his low, quiet moan against her shoulder. He'd only thrust a few times, combined with Ron's light touch against her clit, and she was coming for them.

She'd have cried with relief if not for Ron's fingers easing inside her next to Blaise's cock.

Time meant nothing to her anymore; her entire existence was the pleasure and desire and need that she had because of her men. She could feel them fucking her, hear them saying dirty things to her; she could taste her own sweat on her upper lip, but none of it mattered to her anymore.

She felt like she was floating.

When her awareness finally came back, she was wrapped in Ron's arms and Blaise was rubbing her back and telling her how brilliant she was.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said, though her voice was tired rather than dismissing as she'd intended. "Of course I'm brilliant."


End file.
